Anywhere But Here
by Siren6
Summary: Kagome returns to her time, and Inu Yasha discovers her hidden talent.


Loving You  
  
By Siren  
  
This songifc is a I/K angst one. It focuses a lot on the obvious love triangle. Kagome/InuYasha/Kikyo, and their thoughts about it. Anyway, get the tissues guys! And I do not own Inu Yasha, or any of the characters. I also don't own Leane Rymes' 'Anywhere but Here'. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had run off once again, this time it was definetly his fault. He made the mistake of calling her Kikyo again. But he couldn't help it! They looked so much alike! And besides, weren't they technically the same person? He had a right to call her Kikyo! ....or not. The look on Kagome's face tore him up inside. She looked so hurt...and she didn't even sit him. She just looked at the ground and walked away.  
  
He didn't stop her like he usually did. He just watched her leave. But now he was beginning to get annoyed with her..and himself. "Feh, stupid mortal wench." She'd been gone for hours now, and the sun was beginning to set. "If the wench doesn't come back soon, the brat is gonna start whining," he muttered to himself. He hated it when she left and that kitsune brat started crying. But..she had looked really hurt. Well, women shouldn't be so damn sensitive! "Hmph." Folding his arms over his chest, he glared at the well, blaming it for her abscence.  
  
"INU YASHA, WHERE'S KAGOME?????"  
  
His ears flattened against his head, his eyes narrowed. "Stupid brat...here we go..." The kitsune jumped onto the hanyou's shoulders, and bopped his head. "What'd you do this time ya jerk?!" Inu Yasha growled and hit him. "OWWWWWWW!!!!! THAT HURT!!!!! BRING HER BACK SO SHE CAN 'SIT' YOU!!!!!!!" Inu Yasha sighed. "Fine you stupid brat. But if she 'sits' me, you're gonna pay for it." With that, he leapt into the well.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome dropped her backpack in the corner of her room, changed into some casual clothing, and went dowstairs. "Hello Kagome. Why back so soon?" Kagome smiled briefly at her mother. "Oh, Inu Yasha let me come back for a bit. Um...can I go into dad's room?" Kagome's mother saddened a bit at the mention of her deceased husband, but nodded. "Of course. Dinner's in an hour." Kagome smiled, and walked down the hall. Opening the door, she stepped inside and closed it behind her. Her father's room was a decent size, with a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a small piano by the window.  
  
Brushing the dust off of the seat and keys, she sat down. It had been years since it had been played. She wasn't sure that she remembered how. Her father's scent caught her nose, and tears filled her eyes. Her mother kept the room the way it had been the day he died. A shirt was laid out on the bed, the covers still unkept. A picture of him was ontop of the piano. She picked it up, brushed the dust away, and looked at it. It was a picture of him holding her and Sota. She smiled softly at the memory,and put the picture back. Flexing her fingers, she stroked the keys, her memories flooding back. ~ ~ ~  
  
Inu Yasha climbed out of the well, and was immidietly met with a melody of some kind. It was beautiful, and soft. Walking along the side of the house, he peered into a window. Kagome was sitting infront of something, her fingers tapping the keys. That's where it's coming from...Kagome smiled slightly, remembering something her father said before he died. "Goodbye isn't really 'goodbye'. Because we'll always be with eachother, even if it's in spirit."  
  
Kagome began to sing a song she heard her mother singing the day of his funeral.  
  
"Sometimes a time comes along when it's time to, time to move on You'll still be there in everything that I do And wherever I go I'll remember you"  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her as though she were a ghost. Her voice was pretty...but she seemed so sad. Her fingers made quick, gentle strokes on the keys, and the melody continued to flow.  
  
"Leaving's not leaving 'cause I'm not, leaving you behind You'll always be with me, always be with me Part of my heart for all time Where I'm going , you're going Even if it's just in my mind Leaving's not leaving I'm not leaving you behind"  
  
Tears welled in Kagome's eyes, and the key strokes quickened a bit.  
  
"Moments shared there with you They're the best times that I ever knew They'll still be there when goodbyes are all though I'll remember those days I'll remember you"  
  
Inu Yasha's face softened, and his mind began to drift to memories of Kikyo. When she was still human, still alive, and...still loved him. Still cared. He remembered when she told him about her inability to be just a human. How she couldn't feel emotions like others could. How she wanted to be merely a woman. He remembered when he held her in his arms, the feeling of her kiss still on his lips. Then he remembered Kagome's frightened face as she was trapped against the tree. It had all been a trap to get him to go to hell. All a trick.  
  
"Leaving's not leaving 'cause I'm not, leaving you behind You'll always be with me, always be with me Part of my heart for all time Where I'm going , you're going Even if it's just in my mind Leaving's not leaving I'm not leaving you behind"  
  
He remembered telling Kikyo he would protect her. He remembered Kagome's soft, hurt face when she said that she couldn't compete with Kikyo. He remembered all the times Kaogme had been in danger, all the times she cried for him, saved him, cared about him.  
  
"I'll hold onto the memories 'cause in my heart you'll be here with me There's no reason to cry Goodbye isn't really goodbye"  
  
Kikyo would never be the same. She hated him now, heart and soul. She would never be at peace until he was dead. And yet...Kagome promised to stay by his side. No buts about it. She may go to her time, but she always came back. And it was always with a smile on her face. He remembered her smile when she told him he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"Leaving's not leaving 'cause I'm not, leaving you behind You'll always be with me, always be with me Part of my heart for all time Where I'm going , you're going Even if it's just in my mind Leaving's not leaving I'm not leaving you behind"  
  
Tears were now rolling down Kagome's face as she played and sang. Her father's death haunted her dreams, her life. She tried again and again to forget it, but his face always appeared in her mind.  
  
"Leaving's not leaving Not leaving you behind I'm not leaving you I'm not leaving you behind"  
  
Suddenly, her playing and singing stopped. She stared at the keys blankly, and Inu Yasha watched her with wide eyes. Her grey eyes were haunted, frightened. He looked around the room, not sensing any demons. What's she so afraid of? She stood up abruptly, knocking over the seat in the process. Her breathing became quick and sharp as more tears came. The door opened, and Kagome's mother rushed in. "Kagome?! Honey, are you--" Kagome turned and clutched her mother as though it were life or death. "I-I saw him! Mom, he was here!" Her mother held her, as she glared at the piano. "I knew I shouldn't have let you in here. Kagome," she said, lifting her daughter's face. "Kagome, you're father's dead. He's not coming back." Kagome shook her head, and looked around the room wildly. "But he was here, I swear!"  
  
Kagome's mother frowned deeply, and sighed. "Kagome, I wish everyday that your father was here. But he's not. He dead, Kagome. He's been dead for years now. And he is never coming back." Kagome ran her hands through her hair, shaking her head. "But, I saw--" Her mother hushed her. "You saw your imagination playing tricks on you. Nothing more." Kagome shook her head as her legs gave out beneathe her. "Kagome!" Her mother caught her, and pulled her to her feet. "Honey, I want you to go to bed. I'll be up in a little bit." Kagome sniffed, and nodded. "Okay." She walked to the door, stopping for a moment. "I did see him," she whispered, and left.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi watched her leave, and took a shuddered breath. Leaning againt the wall, she felt tears well in her eyes. "Oh Kito, why do you haunt us like this?" Inu Yasha watched everything with wide, yet soft eyes. ~ ~ ~  
  
Climbing to her window, he decided not to tell her of his spying. He tapped on the window gently, and tried his best to scowl. Kagome opened it, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Look, you have to come back. Shippo's whining," he lied. Kagome turned away from him, and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm going crazy," she muttered. Inu Yasha frowned. "What?" Kagome turned to him and shrugged. "I'm going crazy. I mean, think about it. I can travel through time, I'm searching for some wierd jewel while fighting demons, I'm a reincarnation of a dead miko, and now she's not so dead and trying to kill me. And now, of all things, I'm seeing my dad who's been dead for years. Yes, I think I am going crazy."  
  
Inu Yasha frowned. "I don't think you're crazy. Kikyo's back fom the dead, maybe your father is too." Kagome flinched, and looked away. "Don't do that." "Do what?" Kagome looked at him, new tears forming in her eyes. "Don't give me false hope. Kikyo has a body. A physical body. My dad...he's still dead. He's rotting away in a grave somewhere, and he's never coming back. My mom was right. I didn't see anything except what I wanted to. He's just a dead body now---" her eyes widened at the label she gave him, and clasped a hand over her mouth. She choked out a sob, and fell to her knees.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't know what to do. He'd seen her cry before, but not like this. So, he did what came to his mind. He knelt infornt of her, and hugged her. Kagome latched onto him, and cried. "He's never coming back," she murmered into his shoulder. Inu Yasha sighed into her hair. "Probably not." Soon, her sobs subsided, but she still held onto him. Night had come, and the moon shone through her window. "I miss him a lot," she whispered. Inu Yasha rested his chin on her head. "I know." Kagome nuzzled her face deeper into his shirt, causing him to blush faintly. "But, goodbye isn't really goodbye. You're not leaving him behind or anything. He's always in your mind, and everywhere you go," he said, thinking of the song she sang. Kagome smiled lightly. "That's true. So the same's true about your family." Inu Yasha's eyes widened for a moment, than smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is." Kagome closed her eyes. "My dad said something before he died. He said 'goodbye isn't really goodbye, because we'll always be with eachother. Even if it's in spirit." Inu Yasha smiled again. "That's right. You're dad was smart." She smiled. "Yeah. He was." Her breathing began to even out, and she snuggled deeper into his arms. Closing his eyes, he began to drift to sleep with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Kito Higurashi watched from the corner of the room, his spirit invisible to all but his daughter. He smiled proudly and lovingly at her, his eyes soft. "Take care of my daughter," he whispered to Inu Yasha before disappearing completely. Inu Yasha's ear twitched, than calmed. Somewhere inside though, he heard. His smile grew, and he tightened his hold on her.  
  
End 


End file.
